Chiba Family
(former) |extra1title = Patriarch |extra1 = Masanari Zakihan |status = Extant }} The is family of whose origins hearken back to centuries. Being forced to flee from because of an accident regarding their head, the clan had spent centuries distant from their own country trying to jealously preserve Wano costumes and unique fighting styles. Chiba samurai rose to prominence soon after with a combination of their immense fighting prowess and- even more importantly- their superb craftmanship in manufacturing seastone weapons and defenses, a material which was regarded in those time a little more than myth by the majority of their people. The Chiba star faded once seastone become of more public domain, other countries using the alloy to fight the clan back. Because of its elitism, the clan could not handle a grinding war from many sides and had to give in everything they conquered. Chiba’s samurai never stopped trying to reclaim their lost status and power, carving their path in the Underworld with a web of subterfuges and building alliances with the strongest power they could find. They even fought during the Wano Civil War, initially siding with the Fukuoka clan before turning their coat to the Daimyōs once they realized lost; they failed, however, to fully leverage on the results of the conflict until the coming back of Legs had them retreating once more. Fully turning to piracy, the Chiba Clan struck an alliance first with Xros Pirates, and then with the Notch Pirates once they had realized the talent and ambition of their captain. Overview Activities and Abilities Hideouts Insignia Members The Chiba clan consists of several clans of samurai and their ninja retainers. Despite ninja being traditionally servants of their lords, any distinction was abolished long time: as such there is no distinction in class among the clansmen, and anybody can ascend to the highest position. This is done to ensure a greater sense of loyalty of Chiba ninja towards the Clan as a whole rather than their immediate relatives, as utter unity was a requirement to survive in the perilous seas. The position of Head of the Clan is passed onto the samurai with the greater experience and political acumen. Though the role is not transmitted on a hereditary basis, the leader of the Clan is expected to give particular care to their children's education so that they will be well-read in the art of command just as well as the way of the warrior. A Council of Elders works alongside the Head to administer the clan: though the Head has the final say on most matters, the Council can vote to depose the Head with a qualified majority of 3/5. The Council of Elder is also the body deputed with the election of the Chiba's Head. Below the Council and Clan authority, Clansmen are still divided into families each one with their patriarch or matriarch. Any Clansmen who makes a child with an outside member is bound to take them to the Clan and raising them, transmitting their surname to them. In any other circumstance, the surname comes from the father. Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Utilities History Trivia References Category:Families